Endings
by sadisticmasochist kitsune
Summary: The decisions made in life lead to a crossroad of futures. What you choose to do affects what you will become. Reaching the crossroads Yusuke wonders if he made the right decision and if he’s wrong will he be willing to pay the ultimate price? songfiction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song

A/N: in Yusuke's POV, also there is character death

_Lyrics _

Chapter One

It had been just another mission. Even though he had told us that it would be an easy assignment it still took us two weeks. Fourteenish days away from our families and our normal lives. A fortnight to track down a thief that had managed to break into the spirit world vault. I glanced over at my companions. Kuwabara was barely standing, and Kurama was leaning on Hiei. All three looked like they lost a fight with a lawnmower. I knew without even looking that I was not the picture of perfection.

'Huh. Koenma really should get better security.' I thought to myself as Kurama stumbled and fell to his knees. Hiei didn't pause; he simply helped Kurama to stand. From where I stood I could see the worry in Hiei's eyes as he wrapped an arm around the kitsune's waist. Kurama shook his head in answer to Hiei's inquiries.

'Odd. Hiei never shows concern where it might be construed as friendship.' I was too involved in the possibility of more than friendship between the demons that I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until I heard Kuwabara yell in surprise.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Pushing all thoughts of what might or might not be happening with the two demons I looked to Kuwabara. Only to find him with a spirit sword, desperately trying to fight off attacking demons. I barely sensed the one coming up behind me before I managed to dodge. The blade that slicing through the air where I had been only seconds before. After that many more pressed in so I didn't have a moment to spare.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

'After all we had just gone through we now have to fight to go home?' I thought savagely. Turning swiftly I searched for a break in the mass of demons. Finding none I reached for the closest demon. Grabbing him I threw him at two others yelling.

"Why now? Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" I yelled furious. They kept silent sneering at me. They were mocking us, no, they were mocking _me_. Mocking the leadership abilities that I lacked. Showing how I had failed to my comrades.

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

An opening finally appeared only to disappear again in seconds. But that glimpse was enough to root me to the spot. Kuwabara, with a sword through his chest, dropping to his knees. There was no way I could get to him. Kurama and Hiei were no more able to. All I could do was scream in rage.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time _

Why. The word pounded in my skull as I dodged and twisted to avoid getting hit. Why did these things always have to happen to me? Why does this have to happen now? What had I done to deserve to have my best friend killed? I fought even harder to get to Kurama and Hiei. I will not fail them as well.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

XXXXXXXXXX

SMK: Something unusual but please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song

A/N: in Yusuke's POV, there is character death

_Lyrics _

Chapter Two

It was impossible to tell how much longer we fought after Kuwabara fell. Occasionally I would be able to see Kurama. It was painfully obvious that he was tired. We all had been ready to drop but now... At least he was standing. I couldn't be so sure about Hiei though. He and Kurama had gotten separated a while ago and I hadn't seen him since.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

One of the demons moved too far to one side and there was a break large enough for me to get through. Seizing the unexpected opportunity I rushed forward. Bursting though the break I glanced around in time to see a demon getupclose to Kurama. Horrified I watched as the demon rammed the sword through Kurama's stomach. The demon smirked at the fox's expression of pain and yanked his sword out. Kurama dropped, coughing up blood. A laughing demon dragged a dagger across the thrashing kitsune's throat.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

I watched, stunned, as Hiei appeared by the fallen kitsune's side. Kurama lay without moving as Hiei stood guard over him. Hiei was staggering from his exhaustion. I couldn't help thinking 'two down'.

_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time_

I failed again. A wall of demons brought me out of my haze. I fought even harder to get to Hiei. I _could not wouldnot_ fail him too. I screamed in frustration as the number of demons seemed to multiply. Carefully I took aim and shot my spirit gun at them, successfully blasting a hole in the wall.

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trail_

Hiei stood, growling defiance at the demons that had his arms pinned. I could not believe my eyes. Desperately I ran faster but I had gone no more than a foot when a third demon jammed his sword through Hiei's throat. The fire demon crumpled in a heap near Kurama. Somehow he managed to drag himself to his knees and crawl to Kurama's side. I watched, horrified, as he collapsed, throwing an arm over Kurama as if to protect him. And once again I was wondering what could have happened between the two.

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while _

How could this be fair? Is this retribution for something I'd done? I couldn't quite see the justice behind all this pain. With my three companions down all the remaining demons focused their attentions on me. I had failed all my friends the least I could do now was survive and take their bodies back for burial. I just hope I can last that long.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

XXXXXXXXXX

SMK: Another morbid chapter. Oh well.I checked this chapter many times so hopefully there are no mistakes.Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the song

A/N: in Yusuke's POV, character death

_Lyrics_

Chapter Three

In just a few short hours my life had turned around. Three of my closest friends killed in front of me. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was powerless. Powerless to save them and a failure to warn them.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

I continued to fight but what was the point? My friends were dead and I couldn't live with the shame. My movements became haphazard, wildly erratic. More pomp and circumstance than defense.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

I slowed only moving to block a vital blow. It was now more defense than offense. Yet, what was the point? Why did I continue to fight for my life when it was already over?

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

All my life I had done what I wanted but after I was resurrected there was a payment that had to be given. Even after I felt an obligation to keep my job as spirit detective. Without noticing it my life slipped by.

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why_

At first I felt that is was all in my mind. I never wondered why I was the only one who could do spirit world's missions. It never occurred to me that I might have rights.

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

I realize now. If I could there are many things that I would go back and change. I learned my lesson. A little too late to do me any good now.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

My thoughts had betrayed me. They kept me so wrapped up that I lost focus of my guard. I never saw the sword. The sudden, crippling pain ripped through my abdomen. I fell to the ground, landing on my side. I looked up at the still demons through the red haze that filled my vision.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

There was a time when we were all smiling and laughing together. After a successful mission we felt undefeatable. We were powerful, full of energy, nothing could bring us down.

_Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time_

They were the memories that I would remember all my life. Those were the times that I enjoyed the most. I was planning, no hoping that we could have spent more time just being friends. For Kuwabara there was collage, perhaps even a future with Yukina. Myself I have no idea where I might have gone. Thinking of the future brought my thoughts back to Kurama and Hiei. Over the past couple weeks those two seemed to have developed a friendship that was possibly more that it appeared to be. Where would they have ended up if we had survived? I don't think I will ever find out the answer.

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trail_

If there is a conscience in the afterlife then I will always be wondering what could have been. What if I had done something different? What if I had the courage to once say 'no'?

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

For all I've done and all that I have given up, I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something. Like there was something I forgot to do or maybe that I left behind.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life._

One of them finally approached me. Apparently I was taking too long to die. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, exposing my throat. By this time the pain in my stomach was more than I could bear so the minute pain he caused was dulled by the agony the first wound caused. Dimly I could see his sneer as he held a bloody dagger in my line of vision.

"Know what this is?" he questioned uselessly as I just stared blankly at it.

"I used it to slit the throat of your fox friend so I thought you might want the honor of dieing by the same blade." he said.

Without waiting for a response he dug the tip into my throat, slowly dragging the jagged, bloodstained edge across. The pain was horrendous. I barely registered the fact that he let go of my head, I was in so much agony.

_I hope_

Time passed and my pain was fading. I could no longer feel the throbbing waves of agony.

_You had_

My vision is darkening. A blackness growing at the edges. It was eating away at my sight.

_The time_

I could only see the outlines. Briefly I wondered what they would do to me and my friends.

_Of your_

The darkness consumed me. I knew no more. Peaceful oblivion swallowed me.

_Life _

Owari

XXXXXXXXXX

Yesterday was History  
Tomorrow is a Mystery  
Today is a Gift  
That's why it's called the Present

XXXXXXXXXX

SMK: Not sure how but the quote seems to go with the story. i heard this song wit a slideshow showing the numbers of teen fatalities in car accidents. Tell me if you agree with Yusuke's decision. I have an idea for a sequel if you're interested. It may or not be a song fiction depending on whether i can find a good song.


End file.
